


100 ways (and it's never enough)

by eroticgropefest (goldfishsunglasses)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/eroticgropefest
Summary: a collection of one hundred 100 word drabbles about all the ways Simon and Baz say I love you





	1. “Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.”

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr post

**Simon**  
Baz looks exhausted. He’s been behind the wheel for hours.

“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.” I say. For a moment, it seems like he’s going to refuse. He claims I shouldn’t be driving, that the wings are a safety hazard (They probably are), but it’s late and there’s no one else on the road. (And I plan to tuck them in.) He’s quiet as he guides the car to the side of the road and we silently change places. Baz falls asleep. 

The only sound in the car is his gentle breathing as we drive into the night.


	2. “It reminded me of you.”

**Simon**  
“A bat?”

I nod. “I saw it in the shop. It reminded me of you.”

“A bat?”

“Y’know, because you’re a–”

“A vampire?”

I nod again, and he lets out an exasperated sound. “What am I going to do with you, Snow?” He asks.

I reach up, and pull him down for a kiss. He doesn’t protest (who would?) as I slip my tongue in.. And then I pull away.

“I can think of a few things.”

The next day, there’s a small red dragon on my pillow. He pretends not to know where it came from, and I smile.


	3. “No, no, it’s my treat.”

**Baz**  
Simon has roast beef on his chin. For some reason, I find it adorable. The check arrives, and he reaches for his wallet. I grab his hand. “No, no, it’s my treat.”

“Oh. Well, I’ll have that dessert then.” He says. I snort, and flag down the waiter. Simon orders.

His sundae arrives, and he happily digs in. The roast beef from earlier is replaced by chocolate syrup. I resist the urge to lick it off. Barely. Instead, I hand him a napkin and he gets the hint.

I make a note to buy a bottle on the way home.


	4. “Come here.  Let me fix it.”

**Baz**

We’re in Tesco when it happens.

Simon’s on his toes reaching for a can of cherries and someone jostles him from behind with a shopping trolley. A look of panic crosses his face, and I catch a glimpse of the tip of his tail poking out of the waistband his trackies. Fuck.

I’m behind him in an instant, wrapping an arm around his stomach.

“Come here. Let me fix it.” I say as I tug him closer. I’m aware of how this looks. Simon pressed against me, my hand resting on his arse, but I don’t care.

Let them talk.


	5. “I’ll walk you home.”

**Baz**

Simon won’t stop singing.

“Oh the weather outside is frightful.” He warbles, leaning against me in that way of his. “But inside it’s so delightful. And since we’ve no place to go.” He holds the last note, and it’s terribly off-key.

And terribly endearing.

“We do have a place to go,” I remind him. “You have a place to go. Bunce wants you home tonight, and I’m not inclined to cross her.” Especially after I kept Simon overnight when he was meant to be studying.

“I’ll walk you home.” I say, and he squeezes my hand.

It begins to snow.


	6. “Have a good day at work.”

**Simon**

“Don’t forget your apron, Snow.” Baz calls from the couch

“I’m not going to, I have it right–” It’s not on the chair.

“It’s here,” Baz says, tilting his head back until he’s looking up at me.

I bend down to kiss him. He tastes like mint and chocolate. He bites my lip, and I don’t want to leave.

“I’ve got to go.” I remind him.

Baz pouts, but releases his hold and hands me my apron. I kiss him one last time and that coaxes a smile back to his face.

He waves. “Have a good day at work.”


	7. “I dreamt about you last night.”

**Simon**

Baz is in the kitchen. I sneak up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and whispering in his ear, “I dreamt about you last night.”

“How very creepy of you, Snow,” he replies.

I drop my hands and start to back away. “How is that creepy? It’s not like I was watching you sleep!”

Baz turns around and catches me by the wrists. “Are you finally admitting did that?”

“As if you never did that.” I scoff. He notices I’m frowning and laces his fingers through mine.

“Simon,” he says, “I’m sorry. I think that’s sweet.”

I smile.


	8. “Take my seat.”

**Baz**

Simon looks uncomfortable. Penny’s spelled his wings away, but all that’s done is make them invisible to the crowd pressed against his back. 

When we entered the car it’d been full, and Simon had insisted I sit down. (Self-sacrificing idiot.) He grimaces, and I can tell someone’s stepped on his tail. I keep telling him to tuck it away, but he never listens.

“Love,” I say, touching his arm, “take my seat.” 

He reaches for my hand, and helps me up. We manage to swap spots, and he doesn’t let go.

“Thank you.” He mouths, and I squeeze his hand.


	9. "I saved a piece for you."

**Baz**

“You didn’t tell me there was yorkshire pudding.”

“Daphne brought it over, she’s worried Fiona isn’t feeding me,” I say. (She’s not.) Simon’s staring at the container, and I roll my eyes. “Don’t worry, I saved a piece for you–oof!” It feels like the wind’s been knocked out of me as Simon slams me against the counter and wraps his arms around my waist. And squeezes.

“Thank you,” he mumbles into my neck. I let him hold me there, hip digging into the cabinet

Merlin, I wonder what he’s going to do when he finds out there’s scones for breakfast.


	10. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Simon is curled into a ball on his bed, knees tucked and shoulders hunched, like if he makes himself small enough he’ll disappear. And if he disappears he won’t have to deal with not only finding out that The Mage was his father, but that his mother is dead. That both of his parents are dead. That he killed them.

Rubbing his back, I say the only words I can think of: “I’m sorry for your loss.” An understatement.

He seems to shrink even more, and I pull him into my lap, stroking his hair as he cries for them.


	11. "You can have half."

Baz is staring at my burger like it’s a deer and he hasn’t fed in days. I knew this was going to happen; I’d told him so, but he insisted on ordering something healthy.

“How’s your salad?”

He glares at me, and picks up his fork, stabbing a piece of lettuce and shoving it in his mouth. I watch as he chews it, eyes flicking down to the rest of the sad display. Taking pity, I pick up my knife and slice the remaining burger down the middle.

“Here,” I say, holding it out to him, “you can have half.”


	12. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”

**Simon**

Baz shows up to the flat just as i’m leaving. He and Penny have movie nights whenever I’m out with my revision group. A cold wind follows him inside, making me shiver. Baz looks at me in my baggy hoodie. 

“Take my jacket,” he says, in a way that leaves no room for argument, “it’s cold outside.”

“I don’t think it’s going to fit.” I reply, gesturing back to my currently invisible wings.

Baz shrugs. “It’s warmer than yours.” He takes out his wand and murmurs an enlargement spell. I slip it on, and he’s right. I’m much warmer now.


	13. “Sorry I’m late.”

**Baz**

My lecture ran late, and I feel like a tit because I know Snow’s waiting up for me. I debate whether or not I should still pop by his flat--he’s already asleep, but the idea of waking up next to him is too tempting to turn down.

I enter the flat as quietly as I can, tiptoeing past Bunce’s room and sneaking into his. Snow’s curled in a ball against the wall, but he rolls over when he feels me climb in.

“Sorry I’m late,” I whisper.

“S’okay,” he mumbles, pulling me close. I let him. I’ll always let him. 


	14. "Can I have this dance?"

**Baz**

It’s like Snow’s never seen a record player before. He’s watching it turn with a look of intense fascination; I’m not sure he’s even listening to the music until the song changes to the one we danced to at the Leavers Ball, and I can tell the exact moment he realizes.

He stands slowly, giving me that smile that makes me go weak in the knees, and holds out his hand. I take it, and he threads his fingers through mine.

“Can I have this dance?” he asks, pulling me close.

I sniff haughtily. “It’s may I have this dance.”


	15. "I made your favorite."

**Simon**

I smell it when I walk in the door. Just like at Watford. The flat smells like freshly baked sour cherry scones and I can barely believe it. When did Penny learn to bake I think to myself, but then I remember Penny is spending the weekend at her parents house, which means...

I follow the scent to the kitchen, where I see Baz bent over in front of the oven, staring at the contents within. 

“Just in time, love,” Baz says when he notices me. He bends to take the tray out of the oven, “I made your favorite.”


	16. "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."

**Baz**

I’m jolted from sleep when Simon sits straight up in bed. I scramble around until I’m sitting up and when I look at him he’s flushed, sweaty, and panting. His eyes are wide and he looks like a caged animal. 

Nightmare. 

We’ve been through this before, the both of us, a lot of times actually, but they’d been decreasing in frequency lately. I don’t have to ask what brought this on. Christmas is approaching, a time filled with both good memories and bad ones. 

“It’s okay, love” I whisper as I stroke his hair, “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”


	17. "Watch your step."

**Baz**

Simon still refuses to tuck his damn tail in. He refuses to tuck it in, and it’s dragging along the pavement (invisible) as we walk to the shop.

“Stop staring at my arse.”

“I’m not staring–you’re going to trip over your tail!” I scold, and he pulls a face.

“I’m not going to trip,” Simon insists, and as soon as he says the words, he stumbles. 

I grab his elbow. “Watch your step, Snow.”

Simon rights himself quickly, and he’s blushing. Crowley, I want to kiss his pink cheeks.

“There was a crack in the pavement.”

“Of course there was.”


	18. "Here drink this. You'll feel better."

**Simon**

Baz looks terrible. He’s been busy with exams and he hasn’t been hunting, and it shows. He’s even paler than normal, which is saying something. I know better than to suggest he put down the books and go out, which is why I’d run by the butcher’s on my way home from work.

I pour the blood from the plastic container into a mug and put it in the microwave. Once it’s done I take it out and bring it over to the table. 

“Here, drink this,” I say as I hand him the mug. “You’ll feel better.”

Baz smiles.


	19. "Can I have this dance?"

**Baz**

It shouldn’t feel like a rebellion, but it does. 

I shouldn’t be so nervous, but I am.

“Can I hold your hand?” I ask him.

Snow’s eyes widen, and he subtly takes in the crowd around us. He looks at me in a silent “are you sure?”, and I nod. Fuck it. Fuck everyone. I’m going to hold my boyfriend’s bloody hand in the middle of this shopping centre, and I swear I’ll cast something nasty on the first person to give us trouble.

He laces his fingers through mine. My shoulders relax. I can do this.

We keep walking.


	20. "You can borrow mine."

**Simon**

“Shit!”

I jump when Baz slams his laptop shut and I yank my headphones off.

“Baz?”

“Shit!” He shouts again, making me wince. “Shit! Stupid bloody piece of useless shit!” Shoving the laptop away, Baz stands up, nearly knocking over the chair he’d been in as he does.

“What happened?”

“This fucking thing stopped working,” he snaps.

I look at the screen of my own laptop, at the paused show I’d been waiting all day to watch. “You can borrow mine,” I find myself saying, and then I find I don’t actually mind. 

We can always watch it together later.


	21. "You might like this."

**Baz**

Simon walks in and shakes his head when he sees me. “How did you get in here?”

“Key,” I say smugly from the couch, and then I notice his bags. “What did you get?”

He turns his back to me and rifles through the bags. “Some clothes, new trainers, and…” the rustling gets louder, “here. You might like this.”

“Hamlet?”

“Because you like Shakespeare,” he says, like it’s obvious.

It’s a common book–one I own already, actually–but the fact that Simon saw this in a shop window and was reminded of me makes me feel warm. 

I do like this.


	22. "It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look."

**Simon**

“Let me help you.”

“I’ve got it,” I grunt. I can feel the box slipping from my fingers as I drag it up the stairs, but I refuse to let Baz carry it. He hasn’t fed in a few days, and I know he won’t admit it, but he’s not feeling his best. So it’s my responsibility to get this box up the stairs.

Even if this box contains a flat-pack sofa that the movers told us not to lift by ourselves.

“It’s not heavy,” I insist, “I’m stronger than I look.” 

Baz rolls his eyes and sips his drink.


	23. "I'll wait."

**Baz**

I don’t know what Snow’s planning, but I do know he’s shit at keeping the fact that he’s planning something a secret. He’s barred me from his room for the evening, and as adorable as he is for trying to surprise me with…something…I’m getting bored and restless and just too fucking curious to focus on the news that’s on the telly.

I stand, and creep over to Simon’s room; somehow he manages to hear me, and it sounds like he’s running.

“Don’t come in!” he shouts, “I’m not ready yet!”

“Don’t worry love,” I reassure him, “I’ll wait.” 


	24. "Just because."

**Simon**

I smell it as soon as I enter the flat. The rich smell of the curry from my favorite shop. I’m about to thank Penny when Baz walks out of the kitchen holding two takeaway boxes and a bag of what I’m hoping are samosas.

“Merlin, Baz. What’s the occasion?”

He shrugs. “Just because.” As he sets the food on the table I rush forward until I’m in his space. He looks down at me, surprised. I grab his face and pull him into a kiss. When I move back he’s gaping. “What was that for?”

I grin.  “Just because.”


	25. "Look both ways."

**Simon**

I’m about to step off the pavement and into the street when Baz’s arm flies out to stop me. It slams into my chest. Bloody vampire super strength. “Crowley, Baz. What the fuck?”

“Look both ways,” he says. “Think of how embarrassing it would be for the Chosen One to be bested by a damn car.”

“I’m not the Chosen One,” I mutter, but I move back. Just as I do a car zooms past us. The driver doesn’t appear to be paying attention–on their mobile probably–and I hear Baz huff.

“See Snow? This is why you look both ways!”


	26. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

**Baz**

_Snow’s bloody wings have claimed another victim,_  I think as I look down at the remains of the new lamp–our third this month. The groan I’d tried to hold back slips out, and Snow’s forehead wrinkles. “Are you mad?”

“No, I’m not mad,” I answer. (It’s the truth, and he knows it.)

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“I know, love. I know.” I step around the mess and wrap him in a hug. He smiles, letting me, and we stand there holding each other under Bunce walks into the room and orders us to clean up. So we do.


End file.
